4 ever
by starlett-03-04
Summary: A song fic about lilly and james song by The Veronicas 4 ever


_I Own Nothing…_

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

_  
_Lily and James sat in the library studyingtrying not to stare at each other. They had gone out for over a year now and were quite bored with the Hogwarts scene they were tired of friends bursting in on them every time they were getting hot and heavy. They were tired of each other as sad as it was it was true. They needed a new scene and were tired of professors and such. They knew if they made eye contact they would have sex right then and there. Lily kept to her book thinking it the best she didn't want to provoke him if it wasn't needed.

" you know you are very sexy when you read." James said while grinning ear to ear.

_  
Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

"lets go to the room of requirements now" Lily almost moaned "NOW!"

"Are you sure I mean really sure" James Questioned

" It's been a month we are going now" Lily grabbed his arm and almost dragged him out of the library.

_  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

They found the room and Lily shoved James against the wall and started to kiss him passionately. She was trying to gain entrance into his mouth but he wouldn't let her.

"Easy slow down just a bit." James groaned

"What! We haven't had sex in over a month and you want me to slow down. When did my boyfriend turn into a prude?" Lily was raging she wanted James but he was making it so hard why couldn't he just go with it and shag her till she had noting left to give till they both passed out from exhaustion.

Lily I want to do this cant we just take it a little slower?" James was sorry that made her mad but he just wanted to take the time to enjoy it fully.__

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

"Okay I guess I was stupid for being mad at you once again" lily said in defeat.

He kissed her slowly it was agonizing for her she just wanted to scream out loud for him to go faster. But of course she knew he wouldn't he was torturing her and she was loving every minute of it no mater what she said he knew she would tank him later_._

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Lily was ready to go whether James was or not she pushed him on the bed and tried rolled on top of him she started to rip off her shirt and pull off her knickers. James was in awe he had never seen lily so forceful she started unzipping his pants. He was ready she could tell. __

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

But once again he stopped her.

"James I swear to go if you do that again I am going to…"

"Do what leave I know you are too honey for that lily"

He began to kiss her and she kissed back he could feel he need radiating through her.__

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

_  
_He wanted her to be his future he knew this was the girl he was going to marry.  
_So tell me what your waiting for_

_Lilly will you marry me he groaned mid kiss she suddenly tensed up with fear but said only one thing _

"_YES!" As James entered her _

_  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_Please review this is my first fic be brutal and honest so I know if I am wasting my time. Thanks _

_Star _


End file.
